La Esfera de Adán
by Griffinn
Summary: Reto Invisible. Aunque sean hermanos y gemelos, en el fondo Lorcan y Lysander son muy distintos. Slash, Twincest.


_**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece_

_**Advertencias:** Slash, Twincest._

_**Rating:** NC-17_

_**Pairing:** Lorcan/Lysander_

_**Palabras: **682_

_**Nota del Autor:** este es un fic para el Reto Invisible, sobre personajes del fandom que son desconocidos o no se escribe mucho de ellos. Debe contener una palabra clave, que en este caso es "Manzana". Que lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

><p>Los dos jóvenes se encontraban bajo un manzano, pasando la tarde. Uno de ellos leía un libro sobre Herbología mientras el otro miraba como las ramas del manzano se agitaban a causa del viento. De repente, el joven se levantó y apuntó a una rama.<p>

―¡Mira, Lorcan! ¡Una _Esfera de Adán_! ―gritó.

El joven del libro suspiró y murmuró algo que sonó a _Ya estamos._ Cerró el libro y se levantó.

―Lysander. Deja de llamarlas así. Eso es una manzana. Una man-za-na, ¿vale?

―¿Por qué eres siempre tan cerrado, Lorcan? ―preguntó Lysander con hastío ante la actitud de su hermano gemelo.

Lorcan y Lysander eran hermanos y eran gemelos. Pero eran diametralmente lo opuesto. Mientras que Lorcan había salido a su padre, Rolf Scamander, Lysander se parecía más a su madre, Luna. Mientras que Lorcan era atento, disciplinado y con los pies en la tierra, Lysander era más distraído y gustaba de imaginarse criaturas inexistentes o cambiarle los nombres a las cosas. Era por eso que las manzanas se llamaban _Esferas de Adán_ o los limones eran _Pequeños Soles Ovalados_. Y luego estaba su vestuario, que incluía un anillo hecho con piel de patata o unas gafas estrafalarias para detectar torposoplos.

Lysander intentó coger la manzana, pero no alcanzaba a agarrarla ya que estaba demasiado alta. Lorcan rio.

―Siempre has sido un canijo.

―Medimos lo mismo, Lorcan.

Al tiempo que Lysander intentaba coger el fruto, Lorcan trepó por el tronco del árbol y se subió a la rama de la que colgaba la manzana, cogiéndola. Lorcan era mucho más ágil que su hermano.

―Ten cuidado, o ahuyentarás a los bibblers. Ahora, dámela por favor ―pidió amablemente Lysander.

―No quiero. Creo que me la comeré mientras tú miras cómo lo hago desde aquí.

Lysander gruñó.

―¿Y por qué vas a hacer eso, Lorcan?

―Porque yo soy el mayor, Lysander.

―Sólo por dos minutos.

Entonces Lysander agarró la túnica de su hermano, que colgaba. Con fuerza tiró de ella y Lorcan cayó al suelo. Dolorido, se levantó y empujó a su hermano, que cayó hacia atrás. Se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a su hermano.

―¡Lorcan! ¡Vuelve aquí y dame esa esfera!

Pero si Lorcan era ágil, Lysander era rápido. En nada de tiempo lo cogió por detrás y, desafortunadamente, tropezaron y cayeron por una ladera. Ambos rodaron juntos ladera abajo hasta que llegaron a la orilla del Lago. La manzana hacía tiempo que se le había escapado a Lorcan de las manos. Ahora, Lysander estaba encima de su hermano.

Ambos jadeaban, producto de la pequeña pero intensa carrera y del forcejeo que ambos mantuvieron en su caída. Perlas de sudor caían por sus frentes y el rubio cabello heredado de su madre se les pegaba a la cara. Se miraron por un momento y finalmente Lysander hizo aquello que ni siquiera tenía pensado hacer desde un principio.

Lentamente besó a su hermano.

Fue un beso corto. Cálido pero tímido. Se separaron de inmediato y Lysander enrojeció por lo que había hecho. Lorcan miraba asustado a su hermano, pero su semblante cambio. Y cuando Lysander pensaba que su hermano lo iba a apartar de encima y darle un puñetazo, se acercó a él esta vez y le besó.

Esta vez fue un beso más largo. Los dedos de Lorcan se enredaban en el largo cabello de su hermano, jugando con él, mientras Lysander tomaba la cara de su hermano con sus manos. El beso se prolongó tanto que incluso rodaron por el suelo y sus piernas se entrecruzaban. Pronto comenzaron los jadeos y los gemidos, hasta que se separaron. Se miraron por un momento y se quedaron sentados en la orilla, avergonzados.

―¿Dónde está la manzana? ―preguntó Lysander.

Lorcan miró a su hermano sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiese llamado al fruto por su nombre y no como _Esfera de Adán_. Miró hacia atrás y vio como el viejo Hagrid, el guardabosque, devoraba la manzana en apenas dos bocados.

―Creo que nos hemos quedado sin ella.


End file.
